


Somebody Out There

by real_phy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, You know cute puppy crushes that can make your heart go jjirit jjirit, ultimately fluff tbh, whipped justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: Justin and Chengcheng were best friend goals until Justin felt something that is indended to be consider more than friends.( Chengcheng's response is UP ON CHAPTER 2!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by A Rocket To the Moon’s Somebody Out There and is written mostly in Justin’s POV. Enjoy my first Nine Percent Fic and yes it’s Chengstin.

[ To: Chengsquared ]

 

Hey crackhead,

 

I found a song and I just think it suited you;

 

You deserve someone who listens to you

Hears every word and knows what to do

When you’re feeling hopeless lost and confused

There’s somebody out there who will

 

 

_“Justin!” Chengcheng whines childishly, sprawling next to Justin’s bed while Justin was busying himself with his phone. “Wait up, I just need to finish this ga- DAMN YOU FAN CHENGCHENG!” Justin yells as Chengcheng suddenly grabs his phone out of his old, slipping the poor phone into the other’s jacket._

_“OH MY GOD. I can’t- Please give it back to me. THE SYSTEM WILL SEE ME AS SOMEONE WHO JUST WENT AFK.” Justin pleads, already clasping his hands together, jutting his bottom lip out._

_“No. Listen to me.” Chengcheng demands, lifting a brow as if telling it’s already decided who would again win in this argument._

_“..fine.” Justin mumbles in defeat, letting the silence envelope them for a while, just the cricket chirping like what the usual thing happens at night. Justin then nudged Chengcheng lightly, patting the elder’s lap in a silent command. Chengcheng stretched his legs out for the younger. Quick to lie down on the elder’s lap, Justin hummed. “What’s wrong?”_

_In times like this, Justin silently thank the heavens for god giving him this guy right here as his bestfriend. In times like Justin don’t even notice him flushing at the way Chengcheng would just do his usual tight-lipped smile and smile right back at Justin._

_Justin’s mind suddenly told Justin to hold Chengcheng’s hand._

_So he did._

_In times like this, Justin appreciates the fact that HE was this guy’s bestfriend because he can do things like this, like playing with Chengcheng’s fingers yet try hard to ignore the fluttering of his heart._

_“I’m just a little.. confused.” Chengcheng speaks out of nowhere._

_“Huh? About what?” Justin didn’t bother looking up, gaze fixed on Chengcheng’s and his’ linked fingers._

_“I think I like someone.”_

_In times like this, Justin is thankful that Chengcheng can say these things to him, bestfriend privileges._

_“That upperclassman who has a long blonde hair? Pretty smile? Small giggles?” Justin urges, already smiling teasingly._

_“..Yeah.”_

_And in times like this, all of Justin’s happy thoughts are buried down the ground because it just dawns on him that yeah, he’s the BESTFRIEND, no more, no less._

_“She’s cute and pretty and nice. Want me to set you up with her?” Justin raises a brow, sitting up as he bounced eagerly on the bed._

_“How- wait, you’re friends with HER?” Chengcheng gasps inaudibly, ready to hit Justin._

_“I mean, yeah, duh.” Justin rolls his eyes, lightly hitting Chengcheng’s head with the nearest pillow he could grab._

_“Not yet. Not until I could say that I do like her.” Chengcheng nods firmly, reaching out to ruffle Justin’s hair with a grin._

**_This is torture._ **

_Justin concludes as he tries his hardest to stop his wildly beating heart off of his chest, looking away from the elder with a cough._

_“Well..” Justin starts, already grabbing Chengcheng’s hand to punch lightly again and again, a sign to stop his voice from shaking._

_“You know it when you like someone, when.. you feel like you want them to be always around you. When.. you find the littlest thing they do as something immensely beautiful and cute.” Chengcheng grimaces._

_“Sounds cheesy.”_

 

You need a man who holds you for hours

Make your friends jealous

When he brings you flowers

And laughs when he says they don’t have love like ours

There somebody out there who will

 

_“Chengcheng, someone’s looking for you in the front door.” Bingbing, Chengcheng’s oh-so-famous sister called out a sleepy Chengcheng._

_“Who must be it..” Chengcheng rubs his eyes sleepisly._

_Rushing downstairs to fetch the door, Chengcheng concluded he was probably dreaming when he sees Justin standing on his front door, looking overly-dressed with a bouquet of flowers._

_“Justin. You got the wrong house.” Chengcheng mumbles, voice laced thick with sleepiness._

_“Oh? OH. THIS?” Justin panics, hiding the bouquet behind him and when Chengcheng noticed the flush in his cheeks, he makes no comment on it._

_“Yeah, that. What’s up?” Chengcheng motions to the flowers, leaning into the doorframe whilst crossing his arms._

_“I just.. The group’s gonna hangout in the same place where I have a date with.” Justin retorts, pursing his lips before breaking into a grin._

_“Oh? Okay, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”_

_And by a FEW MINUTES, Chengcheng actually meant nearly 2 whole hours. Arriving at the spot, Chengcheng sees all the hearts and the cupids and it just dawned on him that OH HOLY SHIT it’s valentine’s day._

_Justin was still holding the silly bouquet of flowers and Chengcheng just noticed that there are chocolates inside, namely twix, mars and other chocolates that he just wanted to snatch out of Justin’s hold and gobble them all up._

_When the group was busy looking for a café to slip in, Chengcheng was suddenly alarmed at how Justin just hugged him from the back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I don’t feel well.” Justin mumbles, and Chengcheng did noticed how the younger’s skin felt a little too warm for comfort._

_“You okay?” Chengcheng calls out, placing his palm on the younger’s skin in which Justin closes his eyes, humming._

_“Aye, lovebirds. You coming or what? We know it’s valentine’s day but tone down the public display of affection, thank you.” Xukun calls out, winking at- Chengcheng’s sure he’s not the one being winked at so it’s Justin._

_The group was staring at them, giving them knowing looks mainly Zhengting who seemed like a proud mom mentally yelling “that’s right sweetie.”_

_Justin was quick to unclasp from the embrace, and the flush on his face only deepened compare from before._

_“Let’s just go in. They’re just jealous of us.” Justin calls, grabbing Chengcheng’s wrist._

_The group spent a lot of time together, from binge-watching almost all the movies in the cinema, from visiting all the possible food stalls and from trying not to cringe at the couples trying to do PDA in public, it was finally the night-time were the group decided to end the night._

_When Chengcheng was busy looking for his phone, Justin suddenly thrusts the bouquet of flowers in him. “What?” Chengcheng frowns, laughing afterwards._

_“I-I need to use the bathroom.” Justin calls out, quick to dash out of there as he went for the ‘bathroom’._

_It was 15 minutes and there was no sign of Justin. Chengcheng was speaking with Quanzhe the whole entire time, accompanied by Linong beside him._

_“Where’s Justin?” Chengcheng mumbles before Linong hums, raising a brow._

_“Justin? He went home with Zhengting like, 10 minutes ago.” Linong furrowed his brows, confused before motioning to the bouquet in Chengcheng’s hold._

_“Isn’t that from Justin?” Quanzhe giggles._

_“It’s for her date.” Chengcheng blinks, staring at the bouquet._

_“Date?” Linong tilts his head, blinking back at Chengcheng._

_“Justin? Having a date? He didn’t tell us though? And If I may say, he hasn’t talked to any ladies in the past three weeks, trust me.” Linong pats his back before wiggling his eyebrows teasingly._

_To say that maybe Justin was indeed the biggest fool in the universe, Chengcheng could honestly say that it’s true but Justin was also the sweetest little thing sometimes. The bouquet turned out to be his with a small note that says_

_Fan chengcheng, I know that girl you’ve been trying to steal was still giving you the hesitant looks and I don’t want you to be lonely for Valentine’s so yeah, here’s your favorite comfort chocolates. ILY bro._

_\- J._

_Gobbling on the chocolates with a triumphant music, Chengcheng just concludes, Justin indeed is his favorite best friend, best man in this whole entire universe._

There’s somebody out there who’s looking for you

Someday he’ll find you, I swear that its true

He’s gonna kiss you and you’ll feel the world stand still

There’s somebody out there who will      

 

_Justin was honestly really clingy, and Chengcheng is the living proof of it. Justin was now dramatically clinging to Chengcheng because his bestfriend just gave him a very late Valentine’s present, a huge huba plushie and Justin honestly looked so cute, it reminded of Chengcheng an overgrown 2 year old crying over a present._

_He wasn’t prepared for when he felt a soft something pressed on his cheek, a widely beaming Justin just smooched his cheek._

_“Thank you, I thought I would end up being lonely as heck for the Valentine’s day. This is more than enough!” Justin exclaims dramatically, hugging the plushie in his chest again._

_“So what happened to your date?” Chengcheng teased, and Justin decided that this very plushie can also be used as a weapon, repeatedly hitting Chengcheng while the dumbass laughed his head off._

 

 

He’ll take you dancing and pull you in close

Spin you around and won’t let you go

Till they turn the lights off and he’ll take you home

There’s somebody out there who will

 

_Maybe indeed everyone has their WILD experiences in highschool and Chengcheng and Justin can indeed give receipts that everyone has it. What were they doing? Well, they were at a house party and with Chengcheng asking permission to Justin’s parents saying it’s a ‘kid’s party’ ended to be a very adult one with all the liquor and all the things Justin can’t do but Chengcheng can probably do. They were both stuck on the dance floor, Ed Sheeran’s Perfect blaring loudly on the speaker. Justin sipping occasionally on his cup of coke. The music was getting slow and they could feel the awkwardness between the two of them, they ended up giggling before Justin suddenly hugs his head, placing his head on his shoulder and Chengcheng protested because Justin forced him to stay in place._

_“The girl. The girl you like.” Justin started which made Chengcheng stare at him, frowning._

_“2 o’ clock.”  Justin says, motioning to the direction and Justin sways them in place, trying to hide Chengcheng’s face._

_“SHE’S ALREADY WITH SOMEONE?” Justin whisper-shouted to Chengcheng._

_“I didn’t know?” Chengcheng blinks, staring at indeed the girl he likes, a guy was next to her and he felt his blood boil when the guy’s hand was placed on her waist._

_“Calm down, calm down, she’ll see you. I thought you guys were together already.” Justin joked, scoffing before caressing Chengcheng’s head, staring at the girl Chengcheng likes whilst Chengcheng absentmindedly wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist, pulling him closer and Justin just swore his soul left his body then and there._

_“We’re supposed to be together. I don’t know what she’s doing right now.” Chengcheng whisper-shouted back, glaring at his ‘girlfriend’ and that guy._

_Ouch. Justin just felt a stab stab stab stab in his heart and he wanted to push Chengcheng off and just brush his clothes off like the sassy bitch he was but, it felt like he was too weak to do so and so he embraced the pain by hugging Chengcheng closer. “Maybe, that guy’s just a friend.”_

_~~Like me.~~ _

 

Tossing and turning and dreaming at night

About finding him and praying and hoping you might

‘Cause you deserve someone who knows how to treat you right

 

_Justin was restless, he really was. Checking his phone every now and then, he felt almost paranoid. The way Chengcheng just called him a while ago, hearing how the elder’s voice break also broke Justin’s heart into a million pieces._

_CALLING. CHENGSQUARED._

_Justin picked up his phone, a worried tone evident on his voice._

_“Chengcheng, are you okay? Do you want me to go there?”_

_“It’s fine. She said he was just a friend, and yeah she’s at my place right now. Thanks for comforting me Justin. You’re seriously the best.” Chengcheng calls out, faking a kiss on the phone._

_“You’re welcome.” Justin smiled and he was glad that he indeed prayed to the heavens to ‘ **make him happy’** and **‘I hope they’re okay’.**_

_And so he looks up again. “Is it too late to pray and hope for my happiness too?” Justin sighs, grabbing the covers to lift it up and over his figure and if he cried that night to sleep, no one needs to know._ ****  
  


You need some who’ll miss you

Hold you and kiss you

There’s somebody out there who will

 

_“CHENGCHENG, I MISSED YOU.” Justin launched himself to Chengcheng, not budging to pull away before Zeren had the heart to tap Justin off of Chengcheng._

_Why was it? Because yes, his girlfriend was here._

_“Hey there! I’m Justin by the way. Actually, we met before and I hope you haven’t forgot about me.” Justin grins, bowing to the elder girl._

_“Hey Justin! Of course I know you. You’re Chengcheng’s bestfriend, right?” She smiled sweetly and oh was it deadly._

_Justin pursed his lips, letting out a light laugh as he nodded. “Yeah.”_

_So when Justin excused himself early that day, it wasn’t really just because of how Chengcheng and his girlfriend was way too close to each other, Justin can’t help but cringe but it was the way the girl suddenly stole a kiss on Chengcheng’s lips that finally broke the last bit of strings on his heart, Justin just had to march off nicely._

Somebody out there was made for you, and I’ve been hoping for it for almost 5 years now, and yes I do like you more than friends do but I know it’s not me, and it will never be me. I hope you’re happy, Chengcheng.

 

 ~~I love you please give me a chance someday?,~~ Please don’t be awkward with me.

So, best friends forever?

 

From: Justin

Sent 2:40 AM

 

 


	2. How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " It's all your fault, Justin." 
> 
> ( Chengcheng's reply to Justin's message )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO BASICALLY THIS IS CHENGCHENGS POV AKDNSKFJDJD JUST READ IT ok

**" Somebody out there was made for you, and I’ve been hoping for it for almost 5 years now, and yes I do like you more than friends do but I know it’s not me, and it will never be me. I hope you’re happy, Chengcheng. "  
**  
Dismissing the other words left in the message, Chengcheng found himself in a daze, almost in awe as he couldn't keep his gaze off of his phone. Justin? The same boy who would kick him every single morning to wake him up? The Justin Huang that would only laugh at him when he chokes on his food? The Huang Minghao that curses at him as if he was a demon. The Justin Huang Minghao that he had been spending most of his life to be known as his best friend was in love with him?

Chengcheng was gripping tightly onto his phone, until he feels the vibration in his palm, his ringtone going off as an incoming call was seen. It was from Justin. Could he even answer him right now? In his glory of feeling betrayed, lied to, joked on, and so on and so forth. Could Chengcheng still have the courage to talk to who was once he called as his best friend?

Swiping to the the left of his screen, he declined the call, throwing his head backwards until he felt it hit the bed rest, closing his eyes as he tries not to snap at any moment. Why was he this mad?

Staring at their long-due conversation, Chengcheng began to type his emotions, not restraining himself at any cost.

**Hey Justin.**  
You want me to be honest, right? Then let me be honest. Do know that I fucking hate you so much right now.Have you ever heard of this one song that goes-

**  
Oh screw it you're a dumbass, I'll just type it out for you even if I'm too lazy to do so.**

**{** How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I can **}**

**Remember last year? During our prom? Did I go?**

****_"You going to buy a suit for prom?" Justin nudges his elbow teasingly, before quickly wrapping his arms around Chengcheng's torso, resting his chin on the elder's chin._

_"Yeah, I was about to."  Chengcheng turns his head to the younger, ruffling his hair to mess it up which earned a whine of displeasure from Justin._

_"Okay. Take care." Justin grins, unclasping from the embrace as Chengcheng playfully tried to remove Justin off of him like the clingy koala he was._

_The very next day, the exact same day where Chengcheng was all in his formal glory, face styled up neatly, wearing probably one of the most expensive suit out there, he would have preferred to spend it on McDonald's rather than a whole useless suit. Chengcheng was already on his way to the supposed event only for him to receive a call from Justin._

_"What do you want?" Chengcheng mocked his tone to make it seem like he was annoyed but felt guilty as soon as he hears Justin's rough, almost weak voice, laughing._

_"No need to be so snappy. Just wanted to know if you're about to-" Then he was interrupted by a cough, and then a sneeze. "To tell you to be careful and don't get drunk, you're a kid, ge." Something was wrong with Justin and before he could even think of anything, he ends the call, telling the driver to go to Justin's house instead of the venue._

_He then receives a message from Justin saying,_

_[ FAN CHENGCHENG. HOW DARE YOU END THE CALL ON ME. I HATE YOU. DIE.]_

_It brought a smile to Chengcheng's face, because Justin was probably bipolar, one moment he said 'be careful' in such a sweet motherly voice, and now he's telling Chengcheng to die, aish this kid really._

_As soon as they arrived on Justin's crib, per se, Chengcheng pressed the button on the car to lower the glass window, squinting as he sees Justin wrapped with a thick blanket, looking devastating and ill, furiously typing on his keyboard and Chengcheng then noticed those furious typing was for him, his phone kept on buzzing and buzzing, message after message._

_[ FU XI XI. ]  
[ FANC EHGCHENG IS THSI FRIENDHSIP OVER?]  
[ UGH I HTAT EOYU SO MUCH IM GONAN BLAME OYU IF I DIE RIGHT NOW]  
[ BITCH rePLY]_

_Chengcheng steps out of the car, staring up at Justin before going through their front door first._

_"Chengcheng?" Justin's mother answered the door and Justin was still furiously typing and spamming his phone._

_"Can I see Justin?" He politely asked, already pleading with both his palms clasped._

_"Oh, yes of course, but what's the suit for, dear?" Justin's mother teased before letting him in._

_Chengcheng was quick to yell a 'thank you!' before rushing his way to Justin's room, not even bothering to knock as he barged through the door, kicking it open like a spy before he playfully raises his finger as if it was a gun, pointing it to Justin who was now eyes wide open, mouth gaping, as if he saw a ghost and they remained looking like that for a good two minutes before Chengcheng rolled his eyes._

_"Are you just gonna stare at me or do I need to leave?" Chengcheng mumbles hesitantly, pointing to the door._

_"HOLY FUCK. CHENGCHENG, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Justin yells, voice cracking from his colds before he scrambles off to jump into Chengcheng's arms._

_"I... came to... see you?" Chengcheng pauses word after word before he wraps his arms around Justin, pulling him closer as he nuzzle his nose on the younger's locks, holding him tighter as he noticed how uncomfortably warm Justin was._

_The moment he noticed Justin was shivering, he unclasped from the hug, removing his coat off of him, wrapping it around the younger. "Idiot. Why didn't you even say you were sick?" Chengcheng nags at him, but his voice was surprisingly soft, concern washed on his face as he cups Justin's cheeks, and he was hoping the tinting of Justin's cheeks weren't just from his fever._

_"You had a prom, I knew you'd be doing this if I told you." Justin reasons out before ending it with a small cough, pouting at the end of his coughing fit._

_"Well great! You made me missed my prom too!" Chengcheng rolls his eyes and as soon as he sees the guilt on Justin's face, he was expecting to receive a knockdown from the younger but Justin only looked down, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, should I tell our driver to drive you now there? Thank you for checking up on me." Justin mumbles, unconsciously gripping onto the Chengcheng's coat on his body._

_"I.. no I was kidding, I'd rather stay here with you." Chengcheng coughs, pursing his lips and when he saw Justin look up at him, the smile he received was too blinding._

_"Are you kidding me?" Justin asks in disbelief, staring at the wide open door before he furrows his brows. "Are you gonna run away from me while saying that? Not cool." Justin adds, crossing his arms._

_"No." Chengcheng shakes his eyes, blinking before Justin just literally drags him back to his balcony._

_"Good." Justin then says as soon as they were seated on the ground, with Justin staring up at the night sky._

_Chengcheng made a mistake to look up as well, because he probably would have already squealed at the beauty he was seeing, but the moment he stares right back at Justin. He still thinks the younger was way more beautiful than any star that existed up above the skies._

_"Hey, Justin." Chengcheng calls out. The fact that they were both just sitting beside each other, staring up at the sky with Chengcheng wearing a suit, it would be enough for his hopeless romantic ass to think everything was romantic, far romantic than the prom he was about to attend to._

_"What?" Justin turns to face him, eyes still sparkling despite the obvious glint of sickness and fatigue._

_"Stop playing Mobile Legends." He hisses before Justin shuts him up quickly.  
"I was kidding, I just wanna say. This date isn't free. You owe me another one the next time around." Chengcheng grins and the night ended with Justin yelling a 'i'M GONNA PUSH YOU OFF AND YOU DIE.'_

__**Heck no bitch. I did not. Remember Christmas of last year? Did you give me a gift?**

****{ How long will I need you  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan } __

_"Chengcheeeeng!" Justin yells from god knows wherever he was. They were currently on Chengcheng's place because it was Christmas and their parents are pretty close to each other because they were brothers and Justin insisted to sleepover because they haven't been doing it /which was a lie because they probably do it about three days in a week-/._

_"What the heck did you DO this time?" Chengcheng goes downstairs, looking for Justin as he yells only to see Justin struggling with the gifts, because well, he was being squashed by boxes and boxes of gifts._

_Staring at the clock, Chengcheng stares at it, it was close to 12 midnight and Justin was still a mess, will always be a mess. Snickering as he made his way to help the younger. Through laughing fits, they both succeeded saving Justin before Justin was quick to envelope him for a hug. "Merry Christmas." Justin whispers, hugging the elder closer._

_Chengcheng was taken aback, they rarely ever had these moments and whenever they had these moments, Chengcheng swears he cherishes all of it._

_"Merry Christmas." Chengcheng mumbles against Justin's hair._

_"I'm sorry." Justin continues, face contorting in distress as they pull away.  
"Huh?" Chengcheng asks in genuine confusion._

_"I don't have a gift.. I tried making cupcakes but-" Justin started rambling only for Chengcheng to cut him off._

_"Shut up. You do." Chengcheng hisses, waving a dismissive hand._

_"I.. don't.." Justin furrows his browns._

_"You, you're the gift." Chengcheng grins, flicking Justin's forehead._

__**So dumbass, did you? You said you didn't but it was you. The gift was you.** _  
_

**Remember when I first told you about my girlfriend? You were so enthusiastic. Do you know whose fault all of this was? Justin. It was all you. I was so** **_so_ ** **madly in love with you since god knows when but you kept brushing me off! You're the reason why I fell for her. You're the reason why I didn't uttered a word. God, I hate you so much. You kept on urging me to date her, you kept on urging me to say my feelings for her and yes I fell for her because you seemed happy about it. Your happiness was way more important than whatever I could ever have, Minghao.**

****{ How long will I want you  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far } ****

**"** _Chengcheng.." They were standing in front of each other, it was Chengcheng and his girlfriend's three month anniversary and Justin was right in front of him._

"I'm so glad you found the one." Justin grins, nodding his head repeatedly before he clears his throat. "You better treat her right." Justin playfully glares before letting out a laugh.

"Thank you." Chengcheng answers, voice hesitant and the air between them was so quiet and Chengcheng thought he had completely moved on from Justin. Moved on from his useless feelings for his best friend. Though, the moment he sees Justin's smile, the same smile that Chengcheng had tripped himself into his own feet not just once, nor twice but a hundred thousand times.

Chengcheng could only stare as he stares at Justin walking away from him.

**It was your own fault. It was you.**

Sent 3:32 AM

As soon as Chengcheng pressed the sent button, he didn't hesitated to call Justin and once he picked up, he had to say the words he had to say before Justin could read his shitty letter of frustration for loving his very own best friend.

"Chengcheng I'm so-" Justin starts, voice breaking and Chengcheng knows Justin was crying and he didn't want to talk to this kind of Justin.  
"Shut up. Let me finish." Chengcheng demands, Justin responded with a sob.   
"You know. I can never just be your best friend, not after all of this." Chengcheng starts.  
"I'm sorry, don't you wanna be friends anymore?" Justin answers from the other line before Chengcheng interrupts him again.  
"BECAUSE. Firstly, Fuck you.." Chengcheng pauses and he noticed how Justin remained silent on the other line.  
"...You're now mine." Chengcheng continues, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, heaving a sigh of relief at his words said.  
"What?" Justin asks, despite it felt sad, there was confusion in his voice as well.  
"Do I need to call back my ex and get back together with her or are you gonna say 'I love you' now?" Chengcheng facepalms, clicking his tongue.

"I can't believe YOU. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Justin yells from the other side, sadness completely gone.  
"Now you say it or I'm doing it." Chengcheng warns.  
"Fine..." Justin rolls his eyes.  
Chengcheng only remained silent, waiting.

"I love you, Fu Xi Xi." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want chengstin to be happy together ok even if im a sad soul i want them happy.. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the clickbait of 'light angst' it's.. too much angst because you already know me but I love Justin so much and Chengstin so much I just want them to be happy, also yes there's a sequel in Chengcheng's POV.


End file.
